


A Three Patch Problem - Color Revision

by Digitalwave



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I've told you before, John, it helps me think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Three Patch Problem - Color Revision

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in my artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> Notes: I've owned a refurbished Intuos 3 Wacom Tablet for years but have never had the time to teach myself how to use it with all my other responsibilities. I've always done all my artwork using a mouse, with my non-dominant hand no less, since I mouse right-handed.
> 
> That was part of the problem, I have to retrain my brain to think left hand pencil again to do artwork on the tablet. My hubby lovingly says the way I do it now is kind of the equivalent of using stone knifes and bear skins, that once I take the plunge it will open up my artwork even more.
> 
> So, this is me trying it out using the tablet to add color and tone to Sherlock. It really changes the look of the art. Definitely amps up the intensity. What do you guys think? :)


End file.
